Convention selective call systems comprise messaging capabilities such as voice, numeric, and alphanumeric. In typical voice messaging, a recorded voice is applied as analog modulation to a radio frequency signal. Numeric and alphanumeric messaging typically comprise the application of digital data at a predetermined rate to a radio frequency signal. As technological advances in hardware design facilitate higher data rates to maximize system throughput for numeric and alphanumeric messaging, convention voice messaging becomes relatively less efficient. A known approach to overcome this efficiency difficulty involves accelerating voice messages to increase throughput. A problem arises with this approach, however, because accelerating voice messages requires expansion of the system bandwidth, which existing paging systems can generally not support.
Thus, what is needed is an improved method of accelerating voice messaging in a selective call system without introducing a message bandwidth that is incompatible with existing systems.